Wellbores are drilled to locate and produce hydrocarbons. A downhole drilling tool with a bit at and end thereof is advanced into the ground to form a wellbore. As the drilling tool is advanced, a drilling mud is pumped from a surface mud pit, through the drilling tool and out the drill bit to cool the drilling tool and carry away cuttings. The fluid exits the drill bit and flows back up to the surface for recirculation through the tool. The drilling mud is also used to form a mudcake to line the wellbore.
During the drilling operation, it is desirable to perform various evaluations of the formations penetrated by the wellbore. In some cases, the drilling tool may be provided with devices to test and/or sample the surrounding formation. In some cases, the drilling tool may be removed and a wireline tool may be deployed into the wellbore to test and/or sample the formation. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,860,581 and 4,936,139. In other cases, the drilling tool may be used to perform the testing and/or sampling. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,233,866; 6,230,557; 7,114,562 and 6,986,282. These samples and/or tests may be used, for example, to locate valuable hydrocarbons.
Formation evaluation often requires that fluid from the formation be drawn into the downhole tool for testing and/or sampling. Various fluid communication devices, such as probes, are typically extended from the downhole tool and placed in contact with the wellbore wall to establish fluid communication with the formation surrounding the wellbore and to draw fluid into the downhole tool. A typical probe is a circular element extended from the downhole tool and positioned against the sidewall of the wellbore. A rubber packer at the end of the probe is used to create a seal with the wellbore sidewall.
Another device used to form a seal with the wellbore sidewall is referred to as a dual packer. With a dual packer, two elastomeric rings expand radially about the tool to isolate a portion of the wellbore therebetween. The rings form a seal with the wellbore wall and permit fluid to be drawn into the isolated portion of the wellbore and into an inlet in the downhole tool.
The mudcake lining the wellbore is often useful in assisting the probe and/or dual packers in making the seal with the wellbore wall. Once the seal is made, fluid from the formation is drawn into the downhole tool through an inlet by lowering the pressure in the downhole tool. Examples of probes and/or packers used in downhole tools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,301,959; 4,860,581; 4,936,139; 6,585,045; 6,609,568; 6,719,049; and 6,964,301.
In cases where a sample of fluid drawn into the tool is desired, a sample may be collected in one or more sample chambers or bottles positioned in the downhole tool. Examples of such sample chambers and sampling techniques used in wireline tools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,688,390; 6,659,177; and 5,303,775. Examples of such sample chambers and sampling techniques used in drilling tools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,233,866 and 7,124,819. Typically, the sample chambers are removable from the downhole tool as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,837,314; 4,856,585; and 6,688,390.
Despite these advancements in sampling technology, there remains a need to provide sample chamber and/or sampling techniques capable of providing more efficient sampling in harsh drilling environments. It is desirable that such techniques are usable in the limited space of a downhole drilling tool and provide easy access to the sample. Such techniques preferably provide one or more of the following, among others: selective access to and/or removal of the sample chambers; locking mechanisms to secure the sample chamber; isolation from shocks, vibrations, cyclic deformations and/or other downhole stresses; protection of sample chamber sealing mechanisms; controlling thermal stresses related to sample chambers without inducing concentrated stresses or compromising utility; redundant sample chamber retainers and/or protectors; and modularity of the sample chambers. Such techniques are also preferably achieved without requiring the use of high cost materials to achieve the desired operability.